


Hunters x at x School

by hevevols



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High School, Humor, I Tried, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hevevols/pseuds/hevevols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be hunters, but school is still compulsory.  Gon and Killua end up at school, but they're still far from ordinary and far from fitting in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by one of feriowind's ideas, so I hope this does okay for what they had in mind. Gon and Killua are 16 by this point, and Alluka is 13.

 "If only you were half as interested in your schoolwork as you are in the outside." Mito sighed, looking over to Gon.

"Ah, sorry Mito..." As much as Gon tried to sound apologetic, Mito could tell he was deliberately avoiding his work. She'd found his discarded papers on the table, and Gon himself outside swinging from a tree, without a care in the world. "I'll go tidy up my papers then..."He hoped out the tree, landing lightly on the ground, and raced inside.

"No," Mito called. "You're going to do your papers." Gon stopped in his tracks to turn back to her. "You don't have as much work as other kids, so you have no excuse." As hard as he tried, Mito's stern expression was relentless in the presence of his puppy eyes. A little sadly, Gon returned to his seat to stare at his work, twiddling his pencil in his hands.

Mito hadn't know what to expect when Gon came back to Whale Island. She was happy to say the least, ecstatic even, she considered him her son after all. He told her about his experience with Ging, how he considered him 'a strange relative he's heard amazing stories'; she wasn't surprised one it to find he hadn't changed at all, and she couldn't have been more proud of what her son, Gon, had achieved. Mito could tell he was a little different than he was when he visited with Killua, but in the end he was still the same Gon she'd always known. She did have to admit though, he'd been struggling with his school work, having been home schooled herself she didn't know how to go about it. As much as she tried to help, the clearer it became that he needed proper teachers. She hadn't wanted to send him away as soon as he'd come back, even if it'd been a while since he came home it had only felt like a few days. Despite Gon's status as a pro hunter, she did worry, but as he'd proved before he could do well on his own. After some consideration, she'd decided to break the topic with him.

"School?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Gon seemed genuinely confused. "I'm already doing the work."

"Are you, Gon? You're having a hard time, and I don't think I can help with this."

"I'm doing fine! I can still stay!"

"I know you're working hard, and I want to you stay too, but you're struggling." Gon tried to look away, but Mito's eyes held him in place.

"How did you know?"

"Mother's instinct." And the hours he'd spent blankly staring at walls. "You don't have to if you don't want to Gon, it's up to you to decide." After discussing a few more pros and cons, the subject changed quickly, both eager to talk about something different from leaving.

* * *

"Hey, big brother?"

"Yes, Alluka?"

"Pat my head."

"Okay, sure." Alluka hummed, contented, as Killua patted her head. She had learnt a lot, coming outside with him. She hadn't seen everything yet, especially since her brother guided her away from any areas classified as dangerous, even though she knew he could, and always would, keep her safe, he was always vehement on keeping her away. It had had been some time since Nanika had healed Gon and they'd parted ways; after all of her brother's stories she couldn't help but want friends too, but they had moved around too much. The other people her age she'd talked too had all mentioned 'going to school', she wasn't entirely sure what that meant. Whatever, wherever, it was, it was full of other kids, her age, her brother's age, and older and younger. It sounded like fun.

"Hey, big brother?"

"Yes, Alluka?"

"What's school?"

"Huh?" It was not one of his best answers. "School?" Alluka nodded patiently, looking up from her brother's lap. "Well..." Well, Killua had never been to school, he had a vague idea of it. 'The target's children are at school', 'Target located in school of...'. "School is... Is where children go to... Learn." It sounded right to Killua, he'd never been after all. He'd only been taught by his family, he could say he learnt a lot about biology, just not in the conventional sense.

"Why don't we go?" Alluka asked innocently.

"Because..." Because we're not normal, because we're meant to be trained to kill... Where the easy answers when he needed them? "Because there weren't any schools on Kukuroo mountain, Alluka. That's why."

"There are schools here, can we go?"  His little sister looked up to him with big, hopeful eyes.

"We don't live here..." Killua's resolve what weaken, there were tears beading in her eyes; he knew they were fake, but they were effective. "Ah, what kind of little sister did I raise. I'll find a way."

"Really?"

"Really." Alluka jumped up, hugging Killua around the neck.

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Alluka." Killua smiled listening to his sister talk about the friends she's have and the things she wanted to learn. Now the only problem was getting her into the school and how to keep her safe there.

"Hey, Killua?"

"Yes, Alluka?"

"Are you going to come to school with me?" He'd never considered that as part of the equation. "You're still a kid too!"

"No I'm not, I'm a hunter."

"Come with me!" She proposed excitedly. "Please!"

"I'll see." Alluka cheered hugging tighter. Killua swore her enthusiasm would mean the death of him.

When he'd seen Alluka to bed, Killua started his research. Some schools were free, others you paid for; there were schools for all ages too.

"Alluka's 13 now..." Killua muttered to himself. "Grade 1, then?" She'd be in Middle school, but him? "Grade 2?" High school then. He couldn't look after her if she was in another school, but if he babied her the other kids might look down on her, they did all seem to have a pretty fickle community. She had wanted to go to the same school though, he didn't know if the schools could be combined, but there might be some close by. He wasn't quite sure of the social system people his age had, but he wanted Alluka, and even Nanika, to fit in somehow. Physically they were perfectly normal, so they should be able to fit in, but he needed to make sure he didn't spoil her too much, although that'd be hard. He knew he was over analysing the situation, but he had no idea what normal family relationships were meant to be like. The Zoldycks didn't have the best examples of healthy relationships. Maybe his relationship with Alluka would be considered normal, but education was compulsory in all of the countries considered safe. He'd have a hard time getting them into the system, unless... The hunter organisation always had connections.

* * *

After Mito's mention, Gon had been looking into the prospect of school, it would help him with his learning. He'd been on whale island for close to 2 years now, and he'd been doing his best at the work he was given, but when Mito didn't know half of it, he knew he'd have to learn somewhere. After all, Pro hunters had to be smart, or at least knowledgeable. He'd sat down with Mito after he'd made his decision to go to school, promising to write letters and visit in holidays. Thanks to Mito's preparation, and his hunter licence, it wouldn't be too hard to attend a school, in fact, schools would probably love to have a hunter as a student, considering the publicity and funds they'd get. Yet there was still the problem of where to go, there was Zaban city, which he'd visited for the hunter exam, it was a prosperous city, but Mito was a little concerned with all the scam artists in the area; there was also Yorknew city, Gon thought it was best he didn't bring up the large underground industry. He'd spent a lot of time in the Republic of Padokea, around the heavens area, and was temped to go back, at least, back to the eastern side. After a drawn-out conversation, Mito agreed. She had booked him a place of a ship while he packed and organised a transfer for him to get into school. A few days later, he was being waved of by Mito and his grandmother at the harbour, along with most of whale island's permanent members. It was nostalgic, almost the exact same sight as from 4 years ago, he wondered what he'd learn this time.

From Dolle Harbour it was a quick visit to the Kiriko family before moving on, a few more day's travel and he was in the republic of Padokea. Eventually he reached Kouga city, his destination. The city was buzzing with life, the streets were lined with shops and packed with people wandering from building to building. The school didn't have a dormitory, so Gon needed his own accommodation. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a house on such short notice, so Mito had booked him a room at a hotel nearby; with all of the compensation funds given to them after fighting the chimera ants, it wouldn't have been hard to get a luxury hotel and extravagant house, but Gon had wanted a smaller place to stay while he looked for a house, he didn't want or need all the extravagant features, just a roof over his head. 

When he reached the hotel, he was greeted by a somewhat sceptical receptionist but allowed through, the room itself was cosy, he could have even go as far as to say it reminded him of home. After throwing himself onto the bed, as anyone would first thing in a hotel room, he dumped his bag and set out again. Next on his list, uniform.

* * *

"Fuji senior high school."

"You sure, Alluka?" Killua was hesitant in accepting his little sister's choice. "That's in..."

"It's in the east though! The Republic is massive!" Killua raised his eyebrows.

"See! The school is really good, and it's right next to Chisarin middle school!" Killua stayed silent. "The city is really nice too! It's got large markets and everything! Nanika wants to go there too!" Killua put one hand against his face.

"You're really set on this, aren't you?" Alluka nodded enthusiastically. In the face of her excitement Killua could only sigh. "Fine." Alluka cheered before hugging Killua.

"I love you, big brother!"

"I love you too Alluka."

After setting everything up for the schools, Killua took Alluka to the school's location. There was no school today, it was eerie, seeing the empty building. Any pictures he'd seen had shown them full of students, and any time he'd passed them or heard their mention they were always full of life. The buildings themselves were large, he could imagine them filled with students, but he had no idea what he was meant to do when he was actually confronted with all of the students. He wasn't like Gon, who managed to win over anyone he talked to, or like Alluka, who was friendly and kind despite their childhood; almost anyone he'd talked to were older than him, even when travelling he wasn't sociable. Even though he found it exciting, even though he was practically swept up in his little sister's enthusiasm, it still seemed like a daunting task.

"It's amazing!" Alluka stared at the two schools, wonder in her eyes. "They're so big! Is that one Chisarin?" She asked, pointing to one of the buildings in their line of sight.

"Not quite, it's that one," Killua guided her arm so she pointed at the smaller building, just behind some trees. "See?"

"It's so nice!"

"Yeah?"

"Ah, big brother! We still need uniforms!" Dropped her arm she grabbed at Killua's. "Come on!"

"Coming, coming." Alluka tugged Killua through the streets before stopping thoughtfully.

"Where's the uniform shop?"

"Seiku street."

"Right!" Alluka continued to drag Killua, right up until the came in front of the store.

Killua's uniform wasn't too unusual, white shirt, dark tie and a blue blazer and trousers. It wasn't uncomfortable material, he wouldn't have complained if it was, but he was a little worried about Alluka. She hadn't said anything since she tried on the outfit. It was pretty normal too, plaid skirt and tie with a white blouse and dark blazer. Frankly he'd thought she looked adorable, but if she didn't like it...

"Alluka?" She looked up to him with sparkling eyes.

"I love it." Killua let his expression soften.

"Good. I'll pay then." It wasn't long before they were out of the store again, Alluka chirping about the uniform.

"Killua?" That wasn't Alluka. Killua looked away from his sister, towards the voice in front of him.

"Gon?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I haven't really gotten around to updating anything recently, but I'll post another chapter soon to make up for it!

"Killua!"

"Gon!" Gon stepped closer to the pair; his excitement nullifying his ability to communicate, he found himself wildly gesturing with his hands. Killua, in a similar situation, returned the gestures with his own. Alluka watched from the side, apart from the action, smiling.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still traveling the world!"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I mean..." Killua quickly tried to calm himself down. "Alluka wanted..." The attempt was unsuccessful.

"This is a school shop right? Wait! Are you going to school." Killua nodded.

"Yeah..." Gon's face lit up.

"Where?"

"Fuji senior high." Killua managed to mutter out. "Alluka's going to Chisarin." He added quickly, hoping the avert the attention from himself.

"Ah! I'm going there too!" Gon faltered for a second. "Not Chisarin."

"Of course not, idiot. It's an all girls school."

"Ah, sorry."

"Big brother, don't be so rude!" Alluka chided. "You haven't seen each other in years!"

"Sorry, Alluka..." Gon laughed at the scene.

"Alluka, you're so grown up now!" He was too happy to be concerned with the scene in front on him, or the mild insult he'd just been given. "You too Killua." Alluka beamed at him while Killua smirked.

"You've grown too, but I'm still taller."

"That's not fair! You were taller to start with!" Killua laughed, and the two broke into conversation over their two years apart. They were still talking about it as Gon bought his own uniform, and as they left the store, and as they went to get a bite to eat. Alluka watched from the side as the two talked, only occasionally having input of her own. She was content simply watching her brother be happy, but it was strange to see how they were acting, as if the two years apart didn't matter; she wasn't quite sure how to react at the time, with so many thoughts going through her head. She wouldn't be the only one with Killua anymore. She'd be going to school. She'd be making more friends... It was like she was about to go into a whole new world, but she'd already done that before when her and Nanika had left the family estate. She knew she'd be fine as long as she was with her brother, and she knew from him that Gon was strong; but she also knew that they were friends. Best friends. She could already tell that her brother was acting differently with Gon, and she could tell he'd act differently when the other was gone; which gave her an and idea.

"Hey, Gon?" Gon and Killua turned around to Alluka, who was only walking a little behind them. "Do you want to live with us?" Her proposal was instantly met with confusion and surprise.

"We don't even have a house yet, Alluka!"

"I couldn't intrude on you guys..."

"But, big brother, then we can get a house for three people. You lived together for two years, didn't you?" Gon and Killua uttered out their 'yes's. "It's decided then! You can live with us!" Alluka passed the two boys to walk ahead, leaving the boys to stare behind her. They exchanged glances before jogging after her.

"Aren't you going to say something to her?" Killua asked Gon in a hushed tone.

"Me? Aren't you her brother?"

"I'm not going to disagree with her..."

"Come on!" As suddenly as Alluka had waved them over, the conversation had ended.

* * *

"How about that one?" Gon asked.

"No, no. Too far away. Alluka can't walk that distance." Killua replied.

"What about the bus? That's meant to be part of the school experience, right?"

"I'm not letting Alluka onto a bus full of strangers."

"Killuaaaaa, pat my head" Killua absently starting patting her head as he continued his discussion with Gon.

"I'm not letting Nanika either."

"A _school_ bus. It only has other students."

"Too risky."

"But it's a nice house..."

"It's still too far."

The discussion continued in the estate agents office. The staff stayed behind their desks, they weren't sure how to take it. Two 16 year olds and a 14 year old strolling into their office and looking through properties; when they'd tried to address them, they'd been rudely waved off by the silver haired kid. They'd been whispering between themselves for some time, trying to decide who'd go up to talk to them next. Eventually, one brave soul went over to them.

"Are you looking for something?" The man asked as he approached them. All three looked up at him.

"We're looking for a property." The man blink at them, then just blankly stared.

"Are you waiting for you're parents?" The two boys looked at each other before turning their gaze back to him. The smaller one reaching into his back pack and retrieving a smaller, rectangular card. A hunter licence.

"We're looking for a property." The boy repeated.

It had taken a while but they had chosen a property; after Gon, Alluka and Nanika all agreed, Killua didn't have any choice but to agree as well. They'd ended up choosing the first house Gon had pointed out. He hadn't said anything but they could tell Killua was annoyed.

"We could run there! For morning exercise!" Gon suggested as they left.

"No, I'm taking the bus."

"She won't make new friends with you glaring at everyone."

"I never mentioned Alluka or Nanika!" Gon smiled at Killua. "What?"

"Nothing, Killua."

In a few more days, they were standing outside their new house, key's in hand. It was needless to say, they were excited, and a few pizzas and boxes later, they'd unpacked and assembled the furniture in their new house. There were two bedrooms in the house, but that night, they all slept in the same bed. It was a big day tomorrow.

* * *

To the casual observer, it was obvious that the three had never had a normal, school day morning, ever. Gon overslept, ignoring the six alarms Killua had set before; Killua himself, was awake on time with out the alarms and had started an attempt at making all packed lunches. He had no idea about what he was meant to do and was failing miserably. Alluka quietly ate breakfast aside from her brother's panic. At 8:00 am, Alluka's bus came in. She'd insisted that Killua stayed with Gon, to actually get him to school on time, all the same, he gave Alluka her lunch and saw her off.

"Bye, big brother!"

"Bye, Alluka." Killua seemed thoughtful for a second. "Don't talk to strangers!"

"I know."

"Don't take any sweets you're offered!."

"I know."

"Oh, and Alluka..."

"The bus is leaving, big brother! I love you!

"I love you too, Alluka! After waving her off, Killua took a deep breath, and headed back inside. "GON!" He called. "WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Killua ran up the stairs, towards their room. Half an hour. Half an hour to wake Gon up, get him ready and run a couple of miles. Perfect. When he got into the room, Gon was sat in bed looking perfectly awake.

"What are you talking about?" Killua looked at Gon in pure surprise.

"...School, Gon."

"Ah..."

"Get ready! Didn't you hear the alarms?"

"Of course, but we weren't in any danger..."

"Idiot! Get ready!" It took less time than Killua would have thought for Gon to get ready and eat and soon they were out of the house. As soon as they were out, Gon turned to Killua.

"Do we walk or do we run?"

"Run, of course."

"People will stare."

"Why would we care."

"Mito said to try and fit in."

"Why?"

"Apparently they'll treat us differently."

"That's the stu... completely true." Killua sighed. "But if we don't run now we'll be late." After deciding to make an exception, the pair ran to school with 3 minutes to spare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware this is probably not the best of quality, but I'm really tired. Please tell me if anyone has been out of character, and I acknowledge that it probably happened a lot, but I haven't updated anything in a long time so I thought I should at least try. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I intended, but I really wanted to avoid mischaracterisation. I probably messed up anyway, but hey ho I tried my best.

After rushing into class at the last second, only just beating the bell, they tried to follow Mito's advice and attempted to try and look as casual and normal as possible, naturally, Gon was beaming anyway from his excitement. After a few surprised moments of looking at the pair, the teacher calmed down, recognizing them as the newest addition of the classroom, and invited them to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name's Gon, I hope we can get along!" He announced, smiling. After Gon's prompt, Killua spoke up too.

"I'm Killua..." He paused for a moment. "Killua Zoldyck..." He saw some sparks of recognition amongst the class at the name, quickly followed by visible signs of dismissal.

"Right..." The teacher concluded, after it became clear Killua wasn't going to say anything else. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr Millward. I look forward to having you. Take a seat where you can." There were no seats next to each other left, so Killua took a seat to the side, and Gon took one nearer to the centre.  Homeroom didn't last long, but in that short time, Gon had managed to talk to everyone around him in-between attendance and announcements, Killua on the other hand studied the timetable he was given. He hadn't been able to check with Gon yet, but he was pretty sure there was no set seating at the school at the beginnings of the terms, they'd probably only gotten separated because they were late. After homeroom ended, they reunited outside of the classroom.

 "That was boring." Killua muttered.

"That's because you didn't talk to anyone!" Without waiting for a reply, Gon continued. "Come on, we've got to go to the next class."

"What've you got?"

"Geography" Gon replied after checking his timetable.

"Looks like we're sharing the next class then." Killua said, looking over his friend's shoulder.

"Right,  we don't want to be late!" Gon shot off down the corridor, leaving Killua with no option than to follow him and hope he'd chosen the right direction.

With Gon's fast pace, they were able to beat most of the class to their next room; as soon as they were let in they found two seats next to each other.

"Hey, Killua."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think we're going to learn first?"

"Right now all we've learnt is that 'if the toilet clogging in the boys' bathroom continues there'll be a proper investigation'." Killua repeated, in the same monotone voice they'd been told it in.

"Killua..."

"I don't know, it's geography! Mountains and rivers and stuff. Weren't you home schooled?"

"Yeah, but it might be different in class!" As engaged in their own conversation as they were they failed to notice the growing attention around them, directed at them. After all, they'd ended up speaking Eventually their teacher spoke up.

"Quiet down, everyone. The lesson is starting now." It was, in fact, a lot better than what they'd expected at first. For the first topic, they were studying volcanoes. Although some of the students, and the teacher, were surprised by their in depth knowledge of some of the examples, most of them wrote it off as plain enthusiasm or something to do with their home schooling. None of them knew the pair had been to the real sites themselves. The next lesson passed simply enough, English wasn't too important for either of them. During their break they'd found just about all of their lessons coincided, the only difference in their timetables residing in their foreign language lessons.

They'd explored the school during their break, they'd only seen pictures after all, and of course, old habits are hard to break. They'd earned some odd looks and had to make some quick escapes as they dashed in and out of various rooms. Gon had made comments on not breaking the rules on the first day, and then continued to lead them for half of their time exploring. It didn't take long for the next lesson's bell to ring, and soon they were back in class, completely unaware of the reputation they had already started to make for themselves.

Come lunch break, the two were buzzed from the excitement of their new environment, as they were whenever they travelled anywhere. Gon was especially excited, surrounded by all the new faces, during his lessons he'd made sure to try and talk to as many people as possible, people seemed to be drawn in by him, he'd tried introducing them to Killua as well, not wanting to leave his friend out, but some seemed somewhat intimidated by him a gave him, the rest were friendly enough. While Gon had tried to make a commitment to remember all the names, Killua had tried to take down notes in the class, dreading the time he'd have to spend studying them.

"Come on Killua, where should we eat?"

"I don't know, there's a canteen..."

"But there aren't any seats."

"Aren't you the one always wanting to ask to meet new people?"

"Let's eat outside!" Gon decided.

"Didn't you just ask for my opinion?"

"There's lot of open space and trees, it'll be great!" Gon headed outside and instantly started searching for a place to sit. "Anyway," Gon continued. "You made us lunches, didn't you, so we can eat anywhere!" Killua sighed and followed Gon as his friend rambled on, expelling the energy he'd been building up all day. Eventually Gon found a place under a tree and sat down before signalling to Killua to do the same.  He'd managed to pick the largest tree in the grounds, and under the dappled light Gon spoke up.

"Hey, this is pretty nostalgic, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"It's like two years ago, when we travelled together!"

"Last time we were in the Republic of Padokea was for the heavens area..."

"I just mean under a tree, like in the wild..." Killua's expression of confusion softened as he looked at Gon.

"Idiot, is that why you chose it?" Gon just smiled back, there was sign of disrespect in Killua's voice.

"If you keep insulting people you're not going to make any new friends, Killua." Gon jokingly chided.

"Look you it is," Gon and Killua both turned towards a new voice. "It's the new kids." The comment was followed by various snickers. Naturally, Gon met the group of intimidating, rough looking upper-class men in the way anyone would.

"Hi, my name is Gon, and this is Killua, I hope we can get along!" He extended his hand, to emphasise his friendly intent. The group's leader sniggered at him.

"Just who do you think you are? Well, of course, you wouldn't know us, would you?" He grinned mockingly. "Look, _Gon_ , we run this school, so if you want to avoid any _accide_..."

"You can join us if you want!" Gon gestured to the ground behind him. "There's plenty of room!" The group were obviously confused, too used to students scrambling out of their way, they'd never expected anyone to stand in their way, let alone have the nerve to address them like friends. Before their confusion turned to anger, Killua scooped up their lunches and grabbed the back of Gon's blazer before dragging his friend away.

"Wait, Killua..."

"Trust me Gon, those guys weren't looking for friends."

"I didn't even get to learn their names..."

"They were trouble."

"Not really..." Killua paused for a second at Gon's words before continuing.

"Fine, not trouble for us, but probably our records; they were looking for a fight, just what would Mito think?" He let go of Gon's blazer letting his friend walk beside him, Gon looked considerate for a moment before speaking.

"I don't want to get into a fight, but I'm sure they're not bad people."

"Let's just find somewhere else to eat lunch, you'll have to settle for the second largest tree instead." After the two had finish what Killua had tried to make and call lunch, they sat around in idle conversation under their tree. It wasn't too long before they had to start their next lesson; it was too long until school was over, after all they only had one lesson after lunch, so they soon left the building and we heading home.

"Alluka remembered her key, right?"

"I think so."

"But the bus will be faster than us walking, and she leaves earlier, what if she's locked out."

"She'll be fine."

"How do you know."

"I can just sort of tell."

"Gon..." Killua gave up panicking verbally and instead ran though every possible scenario in his head, there were far too many for his liking. At a walking pace, it took around half an hour to get back to their house. By the time they got to the door, Alluka had already opened it and was waving them in.

"Ah, so you remembered your key." Killua said, smiling. He was mostly just glad the bear scenario hadn't happened.

"Of course, you reminded me four times after all, big brother."

"Ah." Killua and Gon walking inside, stopping to take of their shoes. "Have a good day?" Killua asked his sister.

"It was great! I met a lot of new people!"

"That's good."

"I was thinking, everyone else at my school eats school dinners..."

"Everyone?"

"...Yes. So I was thinking maybe I could get school dinners too, Nanika would like that too..." Killua would have been suspicious if it had been anyone but his sister.

"...If that's what you want..." Alluka beamed and hugged her brother.

"Thank you, big brother!"

It didn't take Killua too long to ask Gon the question he'd been dreading.

"So, how was the lunch?"

"Oh, it was great... I really enjoyed it, Killua." Gon smiled awkwardly. "Maybe I can make lunch tomorrow..."

"Gon, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, nothing... Let's go join Alluka." Without waiting for a reply Gon shot off towards their living room, leaving Killua behind to clean up their lunch boxes.

"Gon?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feriowind mentioned that'd the school would be a mix of (north) American and Japanese schools with the different classrooms, so that's what I tried to go for. I tried to get this out quickly, but sorry for any delay. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, Alluka wasn't mentioned as a character in the idea, but I can't see Killua leave her behind, especially when she's still young. Not much happened in this chapter, but it's mostly set up. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
